Is Change a Bad Thing?
by Ichigome
Summary: Sequel to Is Change a Good Thing?, adopted from Cocoloco123. Bella and Jasper are fighting for their love while those they once trusted completely have begun to tear at the tapestry of the Cullen Family, now joined by rock band Randomeness Rox, Bella's band. Read first story first or very little will make sense. Rated for intimacy and language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an adoption of the story **Is Change a Bad Thing **by _Cocoloco123_, sequel to **Is Change a Good Thing**. I don't know how it will come out, but here's me trying.

My eyes blinked open. Jasper Hale, my mate, looked at me carefully.

"Bella darlin'? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thirsty."

"I know. Come with me. After you hunt, the rest of the family is dying to see you." He took my hand. I accepted it. We ran through the trees until he stopped. "Close your eyes. What can you hear?"

"Three heartbeats, east?"

"Smell."

"I'm not sure. Deer?"

"Yes. Now let go. Hunt." I dropped into a crouch, diving through the trees. The animal didn't stand a chance. My teeth found a vein, bit hard. Warm blood gushed into my throat, soothing the burn. I let the body fall. While I drained my first kill the other two fled. No matter, there was another animal, vaguely better than the deer. I jumped up, grabbing the mountain cat by his neck. His claws raked my dress, but they were like a soft breeze to my hardened skin. After I was done I saw Jasper close by,

"Hey there." I threw a suggestive smirk at him. "What are you up to, troublemaker?"

"Just admiring the view."  
"See anything you like?"

"Maybe." His outstretched arm pulled me against him. This kiss was not gentle, nor was it the wild passions of our first night together. It was firm, all our love for each other poured into that one action. "The changes to your wardrobe, for instance, are rather appealing."

"Are they now? I might always have to find at least one lion to adapt my dresses for you."

"Highly tempting, I must say. Can you handle going back?"

"Yeah." We followed our scent trail back to the house.

"Bella's back, everyone." Rose hurried to take me in her arms. "Come on, we'll get you into some better clothes."

"I think I know what my girl needs." Emily joined us and together we went to Rosalie's, could you even call a space that big a closet?

"Here you are, change into these." Rosalie tossed me some black jeans with large pockets, a low-cut v-neck shirt, a sleek, form-fitting leather jacket, and my good old combat boots. Once ready I rejoined my family below. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Brad, Tom, Josh, and Jasper were waiting.

"Hello, Bella. You look wonderful. I'm glad you got what you always wanted."

"I did, eternity with the people I care about. Has anyone heard anything from the others?" They knew who I meant.

"Edward and Alice are still on their "honeymoon," but that means little." Carlisle frowned. I glanced at my human friends, if that's what they even were. We had all gotten a unique tattoo that gave us all special powers and abilities; I could still feel mine. I saw Tom sitting with my guitar in his hands. I glared. Tom flew into the air while my guitar soared to my hands.

"I've told you before, don't touch the guitar."

"Did you think anything would change on that little issue baby?" Emily smiled darkly at her mate.

"Just checking. Bella, since when are you able to lift something my size? You could barely lift a few books before."

"Vampire, remember? Now I'm gonna put you down. Behave. Brad, get me the schedule. We have a show tomorrow in Port Angeles right?"

"Yeah. Rehearsal tomorrow morning?"

"Got it."

"Hey Jasper, here's the key. Have fun." Emmett tossed something to Jasper.

"Come on Bella, Esme and Rose designed a little surprise." Jasper guided me out the door and we took off through the woods. He stopped in front of a little cabin surrounded by willows. A stream ran through the foot path. It looked like the start of a fairytale.

"It's ours."

"Ours?" I looked at my pale god of a mate.

"Ours completely. And I promise, there'll be no interruptions tonight." I caught his tone immediately. He smirked, catching my lips with his own. I was startled when he picked me up bridal style, carrying me into our first night of forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update, but I hit a mental brick wall. Fortunately I gt a new keyboard that seems to be writing the stories for me. Never had a chapter flow so well. All of my stories will be updated soon, promises.**

**Disclaimer: This story is an adopted sequel to _Is Change a Good Thing _from Cocoloco123. Twilight is not mine and the characters Tom, Emily, Josh, and Brad were originally developed by Cocoloco123. Plot line is mine.**

* * *

We returned to the main house around noon the following day. The band was still fast asleep, according to Esme. Accept for Emily, who was cooking herself and the guys some breakfast.

"You two have fun last night?" Emmett wriggled his eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I smirked. He stood gaping, taken aback by my blunt response. "Things change in time, Emmett. So do people." He still stared. "What, you didn't expect shy Bella Barbie from Forks High now did you?" Finally his jaw snapped shut.

"Not really, I just haven't quite gotten used to how much you've changed Bellsy."

"Tough luck Emmy Bear." He stuck out his tongue at me. I smirked again. He really was as silly as he looked sometimes.

"So Bella, how did you get into music?" Esme asked, eyes hopeful. I smiled warmly. I really did miss her motherly aura.

"Well after I got the mark and my powers, I began being drawn to the others who had them. In the end we all met up playing music at an open mic. I guess I got into music when I was with Edward. It kinda stuck with me."

"Most of us had previous attachments with music. My father was a musician at a local club on Thursdays and a concert pianist at a bistro every other day besides Fridays. But one thing we all have in common is that it ended tragically. Bella's breakup, and my father's death in an armed robbery at the club. Twenty years playing and no one ever recognized him at either job. His boss was a conservative jack ass." Emily sat down next to us.

"I'm sorry. So his boss wouldn't have approved of his club job?"

"Not in the dimension of flying pigs." Emily laughed darkly.

"You still had the courage to continue playing. Do you remember any of his songs?" Esme asked, glancing at Edward's piano.

"None that I feel comfortable playing right now, but there is one Bells and I could do." She looked at me. I realized what she was saying.

"The one from the day we met?" I clarified for the others' benefit.

"Exactly. We had met earlier and written a song together for that night. The guys did the same. Then after the show we got together and formed Randomness Rox."

"Please do." Emily stood and I followed her to the grand piano. So many memories of sitting next to Fuckward and hearing my lullaby. The first chord hit deep before melting into a crescendo of melody. After three measures I added my voice.

Only so many lies can be told

_Before we finally see the truth,_

_Only so many nights in the cold_

_Before we lose the warmth of youth, _

And still I stand waiting for you here

_A vision of golden pain_

_Flawless agony as I'm_

_Melting in the rain_

_{So where are your petty words_

_To guide me in the dark_

_How can I move on?_

_If I'm waiting for a spark_

_Of what we used to have_

_The very thought is hurting me_

_And through it all I can't tell_

_Who I'm meant to be.}_

_So hold onto the secrets you're writing_

_Find a moment of solace in your mind_

_Before you know I'm already gone_

_It's too late for you to find_

_The afterimage of our love_

_Has already faded away_

_I'm stepping outta the dark_

_Into the light of a brand new day_

_{So where are your petty words_

_To guide me in the dark_

_How can I move on_

_If I'm waiting for a spark_

_Of what we used to have_

_The very thought is hurting me_

_And through it all I can't tell_

_Who I'm meant to be.}_

_Don't you try to approach me_

_Or pull me back to you_

_I can already stand on my own_

_Take a good look at _

_What you've lost_

_What the mirror should have shown_

_Don't give me petty words_

_I'm already outta the dark_

_It's time for you to move on_

_Quit missing our spark_

_Forget what we used to have_

_Even I've managed that_

_I was just the spark of curiosity _

_You know, the one that killed the cat_

Esme and Emmett weren't quite sure what to think when we looked back at them.

"And what was this about exactly?" Emmett stuttered.

"Life. It lures you in and sometimes you have to find your own way out. We never released that one did we girls?" Brad chuckled.

"That we didn't. Maybe it's time." I sighed, standing. Jasper returned to my side, holding me close. I leaned into him, feeling his stiff reaction. He narrowed his eyes at the smirk I threw him.

"It just might be. After all, I think you've finally lived up to the bitter truth of it." I stared at him before glaring.

"Choose your next words very carefully Brad. My powers are stronger than ever." The tips of my fingers lit up, dancing. Lightening crackled between them, giving the illusion of a laced fan.

"Simmer down Bells. I just mean that you look really happy, excluding your metamorphosis into the Human, err, Vampire Torchette." I closed my eyes, extinguishing the fire. The lightening, however, I turned into a static cloud that proceeded to ruin his carefully structured 'do.

"Hey, that took an hour!" He began trying to fix the frizzy mess.

"A pity you wasted it." Arms that should have felt cold but were actually quite warm to me, wrapped around my waist. Jasper's breath sent shivers down my spine. Tom and Josh walked in.

"Rehearsal? You blew it off last night." Tom said.

"I was otherwise occupied." Jasper growled.

"Yeah well I hope your schedule is cleared today because we're playing Portland in nine hours."

"Don't worry I don't think I have an appointment until we get back from Portland." One hand snaked up to Jasper's neck behind me. Tom raised one eyebrow over his mismatched eyes.

"Appointment? I highly doubt that that's a doctor's appointment girl."

"Actually I do believe Jasper has a PhD in Medical, right hon?" I asked innocently.

"Indeed I do darlin'" His southern accent made me melt. God this guy was a god. And he was all mine.

"Well that line backfired, sarcastic asshole." Emily laughed, placing the plates on the table.

"Aaww, you love me." He walked over to his mate's side.

"Not sure why, but you're right, for once." They shared a kiss. "Now, eat. You sing horribly on an empty stomach." She pushed him back into his seat.

"Yes Ma'am." Emily and I laughed at his pouting expression.

"We were thinking of adding, _"Spark of Words" _to the set list as a duet." Emily said. Tom choked.

"The last time someone suggested that their hair didn't lie flat with cement and they had a sunburn where the sun don't shine." We laughed at his poor pun.

"Well, maybe this time you'll be spared. Just make sure it happens." Emily chuckled darkly.

"Yes Ma'am." I tried so hard not to laugh at his face.

"Damn man, all cutting wit and attitude but the second your woman says something you turn into a little mama's boy." Emmett's comment did it. I held onto my sides as I, along with Jasper, Emily, and the other guys, laughed our asses off. Esme, however, maintained with only a smirk.

"Okay now, enough humor at his expense. Please, eat up. Any friends or family of Bella's are friends and family of ours."

"Quite true." Carlisle walked in at that moment. I had a hunch about why he hadn't joined us before. His calm demeanor would have been hard to maintain only a moment before so he waited until most of the chaos was over. "Bella dear I don't think I've seen you smile that genuinely since, well, I think it must have been when you realized that we were willing to face James to save you." He said happily, though warily.

"I felt like I had real family in that moment. Renee wasn't really the mother figure in out lives. I spent much more time looking after her. I never really knew Charlie. I was an only child. This coven gave me parent figures I needed, and the brothers and sisters I wished for. Not to mention the man I needed." I smiled at the Cullens. "The band is family too, but if I even tried to call any of them a parent figure then I'm pretty sure I'd be laughing harder than we were a few minutes ago." I grinned.

"We all would." Emily leaned closer to her mate. The boys and Emily finished their meal quickly.

"Okay, rehearsal, now. We have a show to prep for." Tome and Brad marched to the car. Jasper and I decided to take his Jaguar so that the others could pack the gear in better. It always was a struggle to fit a Mesa Boogie amplifier and two PRS' guitars along with two gig-bags that I used and the Taylor acoustic that Emily used before even considering the boys' gear. But with the extra vehicle we could manage no problem. Ahh, the joys of having a great guy with a great car. Win/win for everyone.

* * *

Will update soon. Read and review.

Ps. The gear Bella mentioned is the same equipment I have been carrying for my dad since I was like five so I know what I'm talking about when I say it can get hard to fit everything and everyone. Your average PRS case is both heavy and big and a mesa is no joke either. Anyways, later everyone.


	3. Chapter 3 (AN Sorry :( )

Hey, I have all my chapters nearly ready, except for ICABT, that one's still a little bit off, but I can't update them now. I am leaving for the Country Fair Grounds today, and so my schedule is going to be very chaotic. I willl post them as soon as I can. Thank you and hope to see some of you at teh show, or by the Farside Bridge at Ya'Mon Pete's Booth, the Dragon Guitars. I'd love to meet some of you.  
Yes, I know you were hoping for a chapter, but it will be here soon. They all will. Bye! 


End file.
